Meddlesome Mistletoe
by NellieZabini4
Summary: The sequel to "Christmas Curses". It's the day of Christmas and something very odd is happening to Harry around mistletoe. Draco Malfoy does not approve. (with an inserted chapter, Chapter 2, written by my friends). Drarry, slash, Harry/Draco, Christmas. Rated M because I am always paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I finally have another story! Sorry for the really long hiatus, but college is busy. "I Want to Murder My Veela Ancestors" should be updated finally very soon. **

**This one shot is a Christmas Present for my wonderful friend Eunice and is a continuation from my other Christmas one-shot Christmas curses. You could say that it is somewhat of a sequel and takes place a year after that one did. So...there will be ****established Drarry. If you do not like that then please do not read. :)**

**WARNING: This does contain slash and guys kissing each other and sappiness...so read on with caution and if that is not your cup of tea then feel free not to read on. Also, at some point in this one-shot there is a place to indicate going to chapter 1.5 if so desired. While I was writing this my friends stole my computer and wrote another silly ending for their own amusement. I will put what they wrote in a separate chapter, so if you really want you can go read it. It's rather amusing and silly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Meddlesome Mistletoe**

It was the eve before Christmas and all through the castle almost everyone was scurrying…and running about and putting up decorations and trying to get their final papers in before the holiday started and making sure everything was in place for the Christmas feast. Among all these people was one Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world (though he hadn't save it quite yet), who too was getting ready for the most excited day of December the 25th.

Unlike the others of the castle, however, Harry wasn't up in the Great Hall or the upper floors of the castle. Instead the supposed Golden Boy was skulking in the lower dungeons, trying the find the shock of blonde hair that was his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. For weeks he had been planning this, making sure that Draco's Christmas present was perfect and special, while also making sure that everything was ready for their romantic Christmas dinner for two. And now, on the night before Christmas of all nights, Harry couldn't find the sneaky Slytherin.

Harry huffed softly to himself as he rounded a corner and still saw no sign of Draco Malfoy. "Where in Merlin's name is that little prat?" he muttered to himself, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Now who in Merlin's name could you possibly be referring to by the name 'prat'?" A drawling voice came from behind Harry, making him spin around and almost fall over in his haste. "You couldn't possibly be referring to me, now could you?" the blonde Slytherin who was practically draping himself against the wall asked with a smirk.

Immediately Harry's mouth went dry as he took in the sight of Draco, his fantastic arse leather clad and gorgeous. Slowly he nodded, taking a few steps towards his boyfriend. "Yes, the prat would be you, Draco dearest." He grinned. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been lurking?"

Draco chuckled, his smirk growing wider as he looped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the brunette flush against him. "Mmm, here and there." He murmured before pulling Harry into a breathless kiss. "Been messing with some first years, botching the decorating proceedings. You know, just the usual stuff."

"Not messing with any mistletoe, I hope?" Harry arched his eyebrows with a soft chuckle. Of course he would remind Draco that today was in fact the anniversary of the day that they got together, after a particularly rousing affair with potions, Christmas gifts, and enchanted mistletoe. They had been going steady, if in secret, for a year now. It wasn't as if they didn't want anyone to know, or at least Harry didn't care, but it was more the fact that if it got out that they were romantically involved there would be terrible consequences for the both of them. Especially given that Draco's father was a Death Eater and all and it was Harry's destiny to put Lucius Malfoy's boss out of business. Not to mention kill him, but the two didn't talk about that often if at all.

Snickering, Draco shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Meaning you didn't. You never look that suspicious unless you want me to think that you're being suspicious in order to lead me astray." He huffed softly, toying with Draco's hair. "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, pressing soft kisses to Draco's neck.

"Of course." The blonde nodded with an oddly soft smile, the kind that only Harry received. "There's no chance we'll be seen, right?" he asked a bit nervously. Needless to say, Draco wasn't very keen on their relationship getting out, especially since if it did it would probably lead to his father imprisoning him to use as savior bate. Not the most pleasant of thoughts, mind you. Especially not around the festive holiday of Christmas, so Draco would rather that they weren't seen at all and the rest of the world would continue being deluded with the idea that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hated each other. Not even their best friends knew, as far as though knew. However, Draco always had the sneaking suspicious that Hermione did know, but she was just too clever or too uncomfortable with it to actually say anything. Personally, Draco hoped that it was both of those options.

"None." Harry nodded. "It's a muggle restaurant, and one that I doubt any wizard could get into anyways. We'll be fine. And just wait until you see what I got you. It's brilliant."

Draco grinned at him, puling him even closer and nibbling at Harry's ear lobe. "Why don't you tell me, then?" he purred, rubbing his crotch against Harry's with a sinful roll of his hips.

Stifling a gasp, Harry quickly shook his head, pulling away. "No chance." He smirked. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night. But believe me, it'll be worth the wait, just you see."

Huffing, Draco reluctantly let go of Harry. "Alright, fine. It had better be." He muttered, his head jerking up as he heard the faint sound of footsteps heading their way. "Stay away from mistletoe, I'm the only one who gets to snog you." He hissed, giving Harry one more searing kiss before he ran off and vanished from sight.

Harry looked up in surprise as Fred and George rounded the corner, matching grins on their face. "Oh lookie here, Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, going up to Harry and ruffling his hair. "It's Harry Potter! What on earth could he be doing down here? Isn't this Slytherin territory?"

George grinned even more "Indeed it is, Freddie. Now, what is our good friend Harry doing down here?"

Immediately Harry started blushing, hating when the twins acted like this around him. Luckily he was pretty sure they hadn't figured out why he galavanted around the dungeons so often quite yet. Or at least he hoped they hadn't figured it out. "I was…I was just… I was getting some supplies from the potions supplies cabinet. Hermione's helping me practice one for our exam."

"Oh, is she?" Fred arched an eyebrow. "Lucky for you, then."

Harry nodded. "Yes, quite." He sighed a bit in relief. "Now what are you two doing down here?" he asked curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen you two in the dungeons before."

"They're here to see me." A rather regal voice came from down the hall and Harry turned to see Blaise Zabini striding towards them. "We have a bit of…business to conduct." He smiled at the twins, who grinned back. "Gentlemen?" he asked a bit mocking, gesturing for them to follow him deeper into the dungeons.

"Seeya, Harry!" George called with a smirk, waving at him as they strode away. For a few seconds Harry could only blink at their retreating backs in surprise. Since when did Draco's best friend talk to the Weasley twins, let alone do business with them? Not since Harry knew, that was when. He shook his head, feeling like this was going to be another rather strange December the 25th as he turned back around and headed back up to Gryffindor tower for the night.

Christmas morning dawned fair and bright, with lots of snow falling from the grey dawn sky. The morning also found Harry still fast asleep, snoring softly under a big mound of blankets, warm in his four-poster bed. At around eleven a pecking at the window woke Harry and he groaned, rolling over to open one eye and glare at the owl. "You had better be from Draco." He grumbled at the black owl, who's glossy feathers told him at once that he did indeed belong to the blonde Slytherin. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Harry stood and opened the window for the owl, letting it hop on his arm like usual. "Hello, Radagast." He murmured with a small smile, petting the owl's feathers lightly. An odd name, as Harry had first mentioned to Draco, but according to the Slytherin he was named after a wizard in a muggle book that Draco was surprisingly particularly fond of.

The owl hooted softly, looking rather pleased with itself and stuck out its leg. "Oh, of course." Harry nodded and carefully untied the small package and note that went along with it from the owl's leg. "Must be from Draco." He murmured with a smile, taking the owl back to the window so it could fly off before he opened the letter.

"My dearest Harry," the letter read.

"Today marks the one-year anniversary of our getting together and becoming a couple. I do believe that that is cause for celebration, especially since it means that you have enjoyed one wonderful year with yours truly, not to mention the chance to also shag one of the most shaggable blokes in the school (second only to you, of course). In honor of this celebration and the most blessed celebration of Christmas I have enclosed a little gift for you, the rest of which will come tonight. I hope that you will await it with much anticipation.

On this most wonderous of days I can't help but be thankful for whatever brought us together last year under that blasted mistletoe. If it hadn't been for it I would have never been able to get you in my bed, which I must say is one of the greatest things that I have ever achieved. Not to mention having your love and getting to love you in return is quite wonderful in its own right.

However, despite what mistletoe has done to help us, I still don't like it. Especially when there are bound to be other bloke lurking under the mistletoe hoping that you will stop by and they will be able to ensnare you in their trap. I do hope that you don't snog any other blokes, since you do belong to me. The only one you are aloud to snog under the mistletoe is me, although that will never happen in public. We must keep our relationship a secret, mistletoe or no mistletoe. Which is why I remind you once again to burn this letter after reading lest one of your unfortunate dorm mates stumble upon it.

Forever and truly yours, my one and only love,

Draco Malfoy"

Harry laughed softly to himself and shook his head in amusement, folding the letter up and setting it ablaze with his wand until all that was left was a small pile of ash. He loved Draco with all of his heart ever since the incident last year, but even he would admit that the Slytherin wasn't one for romantics. The letter just dripped with his Slytherin sarcasm and scorn, something that by now Harry was actually quite fond of. Especially since it meant that he wasn't changing Draco too much, something that he most definitely didn't want to happen. He loved that his boyfriend was scheming and loved to manipulate him and was power hungry and dominating…especially in the bedroom. But Harry tried his best not to think about that because of the…erm, side effects such thoughts came with.

Next Harry carefully opened the small package that had come with the letter, frowning as he opened the rather fancy box that was enclosed within the brown paper. Sitting inside, nestled on a bed of black velvet sat a simple silver ring with a couple small emeralds set in it. He frowned more as he took the ring out, studying it closely. Upon further inspection he noted that there were no engravings on the silver and nothing at all to identify it except for the three perfectly cut emeralds. After a few moments Harry shrugged and slipped the ring on, shivering a tiny bit as the ring shrunk to fit his finger. It wasn't exactly tight, but it was tight enough so that he could feel it, a constant reminder that the ring was there, sitting heavily around his finger.

The rest of the morning passed pretty uneventfully. He opened the rest of his presents with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus once the rest of the boys had gotten out of bed around noon. Ron had gotten him a compass for his broom and Hermione had gotten him a leather bound journal for him to write his homework in. More likely it would become another sketchbook for him to draw pictures of Draco and him in it. He had already filled another notebook with them, some of the sketches rather racy and for his and Draco's eyes only.

By the time lunch rolled around Harry was in good spirits and starving, his stomach rolling. Everything seemed perfectly fine until he was walking through the Entrance Hall and happened to pass underneath some strategically placed mistletoe. Immediately his feet were glued to the floor and he froze, looking around. "What the." He muttered to himself, staring at Ron with wide eyes. "What's happening?!"

He followed Ron's eyes as they traveled up to the ceiling to see a big bunch of mistletoe right above him. "Brilliant." He muttered. Mistletoe. Again. Just what he needed. He just had to hope that he could get out there without kissing anyone or else Draco was going to have a big fit later. And given the fact that Harry had been hoping to have a wonderful evening of Christmas sex, he would rather like Draco not to have a fit about him kissing another bloke.

"Ron, what should I do?" he asked, looking a bit pained as he tried to move again but couldn't.

His best friend shrugged, looking worried. "I…I have no idea." Ron shook his head, feeling useless. "I can't help. Obviously the mistletoe locked on you or something because I passed under it and I didn't get stuck. Maybe…maybe you'll have to wait until someone kisses you?" he offered a bit weakly. "I would but… well Hermione would throw a fit." He sighed.

Harry nodded, smiling a little in understanding. "No, that's okay Ron, really. I understand. Go have lunch with Hermione, I…I'll figure out something." He reassured his best mate.

Ron nodded quickly before scurrying off into the Great Hall to find his recent girlfriend. It was still weird for Harry, having his two best friends dating each other, but he was getting used to it. Not to mention he had known that they were both head over heels for each other for months before either of them would do anything. It took Ron getting piss drunk and proclaiming his love to Hermione and snogging her senseless for them to start going out, something that Harry rather wished could have happened some other way. Like Ron just growing a pair and realizing that Hermione fancied him just as much as he fancied her. So that left Harry all alone, or at least that's what everyone thought.

Unfortunately, when everyone thinks that you're all alone they tend to feel sorry for you. And when said people feel sorry for you they all tend to try and make you feel better, which is why Harry didn't even have to wait five minutes after Ron was gone before a Ravenclaw sixth year came up to him. "I see you've gotten trapped under the mistletoe." She giggled. "Need any help?"

For a few moments Harry just gaped at her, blinking in surprise and stuttering a bit. "I…no, I mean…" he started before swallowing hard. "I-I don't think so."

The girl pouted, batting her long eyelashes at him in a way that he supposed would have been fetching if he fancied girls. "You don't think so? That doesn't seem completely certain to me. It's just one little kiss, and we all know you aren't dating someone. Come on, it'll help you get out of there so you can go eat." She cooed and before Harry knew it she had stepped up to him and started kissing him rather vigorously for what she called "one little kiss".

Of course, to Harry's horror, at the moment Draco decided to emerge from the dungeons, his hair perfectly groomed and his delicious arse clad in black leather just the way Harry liked it. Draco's eyes went wide and his fists curled as the girl pulled away from Harry with a wink. "You're welcome." She cooed before flouncing off.

Harry just stood there for a few moments, his mouth open a little and his cheeks flushed, more from seeing Draco looking so absolutely delicious than from the girl's kiss. Draco, however, didn't seem to know that as his eyes narrowed at Harry and he growled under his breath. How dare that tramp kiss his boyfriend! And how dare Harry look that flustered afterwards! His eyes narrowed even more as he studied Harry closer, noticing what seemed like a bulge under his robes. _And he had better not have gotten a fucking boner from her,_ Draco thought sourly as he swept past Harry without a word, unable to call him out on it even though he desperately wanted to.

For his part, Harry immediately felt horrible and guilty as he stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall, watching as Draco practically swaggered into the Great Hall, his arse swaying beautifully. How could he let that girl kiss him? What sort of boyfriend was he?

As Harry went into the Great Hall for lunch a small group of people lurking in the shadows of an alcove in the Entrance Hall snickered, high-fiving and grinning at each other. "Step one, complete." One of the members said.

"Step two to proceed." Another member said with a snicker before the small trio dispersed to get to their different positions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the actual bloody fuck?" Harry growled as he was once again stopped in his tracks below yet another clump of strategically placed mistletoe. This one was located in the corridor that Harry had to take in order to get to transfiguration. He sighed to himself, looking around helplessly and swallowing hard as he spotted a shock of very familiar blonde hair coming towards him. Just his luck that Draco would be coming down the hall now but would be unable to kiss him and release him from beneath the very annoying mistletoe.

Suddenly his view of Draco's hair was interrupted by a simpering Hufflepuff girl who Harry was pretty sure was one of Fred and George's friends. Or at least business partners. "Hello, Harry dear." She cooed, glancing up above Harry's head at the mistletoe. "I see you've gotten yourself stuck again. Need any help?"

"Um, no, I'm-" Harry started to stutter before the girl's lips were on his and she was kissing him as if her life depended on it. His eyes widened as she pulled away, glancing over Harry's shoulder and looking rather pleased with herself.

"See you around, Harry." She winked before flouncing off and out of sight.

Behind him Harry heard a low growl and he felt his heart sink. He turned around to see Draco glaring at him, looking very very angry before the blonde stalked off. Harry was so tempted to run after him, so tempted to call after him and reassure him that it was only him who Harry loves, that he didn't want those girls to kiss him. It was so tempting to just grab Draco and snog him senseless until he forgot all about the other lips against his and how blatantly wrong they felt compared to Draco's. But deep down Harry knew he couldn't. He couldn't call after Draco and he could kiss him because then it would get out, about them. And that was one thing he couldn't let happen. So instead Harry just stood there and watched his boyfriend stomp away, a twisting feeling in his gut as he looked down at the ring on his finger and promised himself that he'd make it all up to Draco later.

By dinner time, however, things weren't looking any better. So far four different girls had proceeded to make out with Harry underneath the mistletoe, all within the viewing range of Draco Malfoy, who each time looked more and more furious. In fact, as the Slytherin walked up from the dungeons to the Great Hall, flanked by his two best friends Blaise and Pansy, for dinner, Draco was slowly stewing.

How dare all those temptresses kiss his boyfriend! No one else was allowed to touch Harry, no one! He ground his teeth angrily, pushing past the blonde Hufflepuff that was currently kissing the Gryffindor outside the doors to the Great Hall and not even glancing at Harry as he stalked inside. Seeing others touching him like that made Draco want to throw hexes and get revenge, sweet sweet revenge. But no, he couldn't do that… could he? Maybe give Harry a little taste of his own medicine? After all, Draco had been sexually repressed all day, not even being able to kiss his boyfriend once on Christmas when he had to watch so many others kissing him… Yes, Draco decided. Revenge could happen. In fact, it should happen right now, he thought as he spotted Harry coming into the Great Hall, his hair slightly ruffled and his lips swollen and red.

Harry looked up at the Slytherin table as he walked to his spot at Gryffindor, making eye contact with Draco and trying not to flinch at the look the blonde was giving him. If looks could kill then Harry would be a very, very dead man. Moments later he regretted ever looking there as Draco pulled Blaise forward by his tie and pressed their lips together, without breaking his eye contact with Harry. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever to Harry, the pair's lips sliding together almost perfectly if not totally correctly, and he was fairly certain that quite a bit of tongue was used in the process. His stomach seemed to drop and for a few moments Harry could just stand there, staring at Draco as he pulled away from his best friend, breathless and flushed.

Then slowly Harry sat down at his normal seat, forcing his eyes away from the bloke that he had thought was his boyfriend. Was he still? Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands, trying his hardest not to let himself start to cry. How had everything gone so wrong? Today was supposed to be the perfect day, the day that he showed Draco, proved to him, just how much he loved him. He had everything picked out and everything was supposed to be perfect, and now disaster struck. Harry didn't even know what had happened. He had absolutely no idea why the blasted mistletoe was being so annoying or why so many girls seemed to think that it was perfectly okay to snog him senseless even when he just stood there, unresponsive. And the smirks and winks they gave him afterwards…

At the Slytherin table Draco watched Harry covertly, one of his favorite activities. His stomach twinged a little as he saw Harry's ducked head and his slumped shoulders; body language that he had quickly learned meant defeat. Maybe it had been a low move, snogging Blaise… after all, he and Blaise had history whereas Harry had never talked to any of the girls that had been snogging him. Draco's mind quickly transitioned to how he would feel if Harry had been kissing, say… Ron? And initiated it. Immediately Draco felt a surge of hurt and jealously. Right then… snogging Blaise had been a bad move.

Draco sighed, watching Harry for the rest of the meal as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't let another person snog Harry, of that he was certain. But how to stop them and free Harry…

"One sec." Blaise muttered to Draco and got up, hurrying out of the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall he looked around, spotting an empty classroom, the door of which was suspiciously ajar. He quickly ducked inside, looking up into the identical faces of the Weasley twins. "There's been a little hitch in the schedule." He murmured, quickly explaining how Draco had kissed him and Harry's reaction.

Identical pleased grins spread over Fred and George's faces and they high-fived each other and then Blaise. "Perfect." Fred said, licking his lips in anticipation. "Then I believe that it is time to put the final stage into action. Soon…soon we will uncover them and they'll no longer be able to hide."

"Do you think the school will be okay with it?" Blaise asked curiously, not wanting the entire school to hate his best friend more than they already did.

George shrugged. "No idea. Although honestly I don't think that they'll be surprised. After all the sexual tension that went on with those two I'm surprised that they didn't end up shagging each other one day on the Quidditch pitch after a match. They were practically eye-fucking every time they looked at each other for the past three years."

"Tell me about it." Blaise chuckled. "If I woke up one more time to Draco wanking like his life depended on it while muttering Potter's name I swear I would have hexed his balls off."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, at least now they'll be shagging each other instead. Now let's get a move on before they leave." He said, shooing them out and back into the Great Hall. "Activate the final stage!"

About a half an hour later Harry glanced forlornly over at the Slytherin table, deciding that perhaps he should cancel his plans for the evening as he got up. Except he couldn't get up. He was stuck.

With a sinking stomach Harry looked up to see a clump of that same dratted mistletoe hovering in mid-air above him. Immediately there was a swarm of girls behind him and Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting and dreading the inevitable. But the girly lips on his own never came. Instead Harry heard a growling, furious voice sound from the other side of the swarm of girls, who immediately parted to make way for the owner of the voice.

"Get away from him!" Draco growled ferally. "Don't any of you tramps dare touch him! And if anyone lays a finger on Harry ever again I will hex them into next month and then some!" he threatened, blocking Harry with his body.

From down the table Fred and George laughed, grinning over at the infuriated Slytherin. "And what are you going to do, Malfoy? Do you expect Harry to just sit there for all eternity because you for some reason don't want any of those beautiful young ladies to rescue him?"

"No." Draco snapped, throwing the twins a death glare that didn't seem to faze them in the slightest. "Because I'm the only one who should be rescuing him!" he huffed and yanked Harry to his feet, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. The moment Draco's lips were on his Harry sighed in content, melting completely against the blonde in the way that made their bodies mold perfectly together, as if they were meant to be. Draco smirked against Harry's lips as there were gasps around them and then a shocked silence, pulling Harry closer as he felt the Gryffindor's fingers slide into his hair and knot in his strands of Harry. Normally Draco hated when he did that, but this time he just couldn't bring himself to care. He had Harry in his arms again and he was kissing him. He, Draco, was kissing him, not some other girl, and he promised himself that only he would ever kiss Harry again.

After what seemed like an eternity Draco finally pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in pants as he felt a content pulsing from between his legs. "Harry." He breathed over the brunette's lips, smiling softly. "Merry Christmas."

Harry let out a breathless laugh, capturing Draco's lips in a much shorter, sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

"You know…" Draco murmured, toying with Harry's hair and ignoring all the staring students around them, all of them in different states of shock and Ron having apparently fainted and fallen out of his char. "I think we should go somewhere else, don't you?"

Chuckling, Harry nodded and pulled a broken pocket watch from his robes pocket, holding it out to Draco. "Shall we?"

Draco grinned and took hold of the other side of the watch, clasping it between their two hands and entwining their fingers. After a murmured word from Harry the pair disappeared from the Great Hall.

They appeared in a dimly lit bedroom, a large four-poster bed against one wall and a huge window set in another that looked out at a view of snow capped mountains and frozen waterfalls. "Wow…" Draco breathed, continuing to hold Harry's hand as he tugged him over to the window, pushing aside the white silks that hung over the glass as he looked out at the mountain range, the sun slowly slipping behind the huge peaks. "Merlin, Harry… this is amazing."

Harry blushed lightly, slipping his arms around Draco's waist to hug him from behind, and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I had hoped you'd like it." He mumbled. "And I'm sorry…for everything that happened today. I don't know what was going on…and I didn't mean to let them kiss me."

"Shh…" Draco cut him off, turning in his arms and capturing Harry's lips sweetly. "I know it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry for kissing Blaise…I was jealous." He sighed softly and held Harry close. "You know I would never hurt you or leave you, right?" he asked nervously, pulling away enough that he could look Harry in the eyes.

Sighing softly, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess I know that." He smiled slightly. "And thank you for the present, it's lovely." Harry murmured, holding up his hand to show Draco.

To Harry's surprise Draco blushed furiously, ducking his head. "I…it's a promise ring." He whispered. "A-A promise that I'll always be here for you…and only you."

For a few moments Harry could just stand there, holding onto Draco in a stunned silence. Then slowly he leaned up, capturing Draco's lips in a passionate kiss unlike one they'd ever shared before. It was loving and sweet and yet demanding and hungry. Throughout it Harry tried to show Draco just what he was feeling in the swirl of emotions in his chest.

Finally, at long last, they pulled away to breathe and Harry rested his head against Draco's chest in content. They watched the sun set behind the peaks **(if so desired, go to Chapter 1.5 which my friends wrote starting here)** and the streams of the last twilight light filtered through the windowpanes before fading away.

"It's beautiful." Draco whispered, cradling Harry in his arms as the dark fell and orbs by the ceiling started to fill the room with a soft glow. Harry nodded, leaning up to kiss at Draco's neck before moving them back to fall on the silk covered bed. "Mmm, but I know something better." He murmured with a small smirk , nuzzling Harry's neck as he started to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt.

Harry chuckled, looking up and pointing at the ceiling. "Look, mistletoe." He giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, thoroughly distracting Harry by doing something with his tongue to Harry's collarbone. "Fuck mistletoe." He smirked. Harry laughed, not giving it another thought for hours after.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Great Hall was in turmoil. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?! Snogging?! What had happened to the world!? At the Gryffindor table two identical gingers exchanged matching wide grins, signaling to their accomplice across the hall to get up.

"Excuse me, everybody!" Blaise Zabini called, standing on the Slytherin bench and clapping his hands to call them all to attention. "The Weasley twins and I have a little announcement."

Fred and George grinned, getting up, and Fred summoned the mistletoe down from the ceiling. "Now we know that little display was all very exciting, but that's not the most exciting thing!"

"No!" George exclaimed with a grin, holding up the bunch of mistletoe. "What's truly exciting it the product that let that display happen! Want to get your crush to kiss you under the mistletoe?"

"Or want your life-long enemy to be stuck in one place for almost all eternity as they wait for that kiss?" Fred cut in. "Then you need Meddlesome Mistletoe! The only product to get you that and more!" he pitched with a wide grin.

"Just say the name of the person you wish to ensnare and let the mistletoe do the rest." Blaise piped up. "Then you too can have a snog just like Harry and Draco, the new hottest couple in the school, did. All for the small price of 5 galleons!"

"Buy one today, folks!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many hours later Harry sighed happily, tiredly snuggling into Draco's side and resting his head against the blonde's chest. "Mmm, that was fantastic." He murmured, smiling up at him.

Draco smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips as he played with a few strands of Harry's messy locks. "Mmm, that it was. Remind me to still kill Blaise, though."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Okay, but why?"

"Because I have a feeling he was behind some of this." Draco explained, summoning the mistletoe down from the ceiling over the bed. "As were those crafty Weasley twins, although I know better than to mess with them. Theodore Nott did last month and he hasn't really been the same since." He turned the mistletoe over, finding the tag and showing it to Harry. "See, it says 'Meddlesome mistletoe'." He read. "A product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Draco tossed the mistletoe on the floor.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked quietly, leaning up to kiss Draco again before kissing along his neck. "No harm done, right?"

Draco purred happily, tilting his head back for more attention from Harry and his wonderful mouth and tongue. "Mmm, I suppose not."

"Mmm, then let me give you something else to think about." Harry purred with a seductive grin. Thoughts of mistletoe didn't even enter Draco's mind for a long time afterwards.

THE END


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**This starts at the sentence: **

**Finally, at long last, they pulled away to breathe and Harry rested his head against Draco's chest in content. They watched the sun set behind the peaks**

**Chapter 1.5:**

although I'm not too sure how that's possible (x-ray vision?). Draco and Harry sighed contentedly into each others' arms, way deep down, through muscle and sinew and bone, completely penetrating the other (not in a sex way though) (yet). They just sat there. Staring. At the sunset. Until the sun was gone, and then they stared at the twilight, and then the darkness. Once they got bored with that, draco and harry (still entwined) scooted backwards on their butts into and down the hallway, making their awkward crab walk culminate in a sprawl on the bedroom floor.

"Lets boink" said Harry.

Draco's eyes lit up, and he whispered (really loudly) "YES"

And then they did the do.

It was hot.

So hot.

Oh man I'm getting' steamy just thinking about it.

When they were done making the paddywhack, the room was in shambles and they were exhausted- UNTIL LUCIUS MALFOY WALKED IN

Fury in his eyes, he stared down at a totes naked Draco. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD HEAR ABOUT THIIIISSSSSSSS- but I didn't think I'd see it. Dang son, you bagged yourself a good one. I guess you're one up on me now." A magical tally board appeared behind him, and Harry gasped in horror. Draco, according to the board, had slept with 400 people in the last month alone.

"Draco, how COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU"

"No, Harry, baby, its not like that. This was from a long time ago, before I knew how I felt about you. You're the only one for me, I swear!"

"Really? Oh. Okay. I love you boo."

"I love you too babycakes~."

"Let's do the bedroom math honeychild."

And then they did the intercourse- RIGHT IN FRONT OF DRACO'S DAD.

(he enjoyed it too)

The End.

~EPILOUGE~

"Ahhhh, now that was great" murmered Harry as he snuggled up against LUCIUS MALFOY. Harry didn't really want to bang Lucius (or Luscious , as he called him now). But then again if Draco could have 400 guys (and one of them was Ronnie poo! (AN: RACO 5EVER. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP)), so could Harry. Or, at least, one that had the raw…MANpower of 400.

The real end.


End file.
